Aftermath
by bubblegum17
Summary: hmm... the aftermath of the book II
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

By: Bubblegum's friend

* * *

**Minna-san: **I don't own Avatar.

**Summary: **The aftermath of Avatar book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

This scene takes place on Azula's ship about to take off from Ba Sing Se. Zuko is standing right next to her staring blankly to the floor.

**Azula: **Why so quiet Zuko? We're going home now. Aren't you happy about it?

**Zuko: **I still can't get over to what I did to uncle… ( Clenching his fists )

**Azula:** ( Disgusted look ) Why are you still worrying about that old geezer?! I told you before, it's his fault you ended up like that!

**Zuko: **Like what?

**Azula:** Forget it. ( Calming herself ) Sigh. Okay. Maybe you should get some rest now brother… ( Sweet voice )

**Zuko:** But I'm not- ( A guard dragged him out of the dock and threw him in a cabin )

**Azula:** ( Smiling creepily )… While you can. ( Started giggling )

The picture went black and the scene shifted to Iroh who is stranded in the crystal cave still disappointed by his nephew's decision.

**Iroh:** Prince Zuko… why? ( Looks down on the ground )

Suddenly, a Dai Li agent spotted him from a hole and offered to help him up.

**Dai Li Agent:** Hey! Old man! You okay down there?

**Iroh:** Sigh. Yes. Can you help me get out here?

**Dai Li Agent:** No problem! ( Offered his hand and Iroh grabbed it ) Man! You're heavy!

**Iroh:** ( Sat at the ground ) Thank you.

**Dai Li Agent:** Sure! By the way, where do you live old man?

**Iroh:** ( Pauses for a few seconds ) At the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant.

**Dai Li Agent:** Then you'd better get going. It's getting dark.

The scene changes to Aang and the gang flying away from Basing Sing Se.

**Aang:** I think we shouldn't have left Toph behind. There are still the two guys who are following her. ( Lookng back at Ba Sing Se )

**Katara:** ( Looking at Sokka ) Aang's right. We have to go back.

**Sokka:** Aw, fine!

**Aang:** Appa! Yip! Yip!

Appa flew back to Ba Sing Se and landed on top of the market scattering some fruits and vegetables.

**Aang:** Let's split up. I'll go that way.

**Katara:** And I'll go this way.

**Sokka:** ( Lazy voice ) And I'll stay here.

**Aang:** C'mon Sokka!

**Sokka:** What? I'll stay here and guard Appa!

**Katara:** Fine. Just, don't do anything stupid! We'll be back a day or two.

* * *

_end of the 1__st__ chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

By: Bubblegum

* * *

**Minna-san: **I don't own Avatar. 

**Summary: **The aftermath of Avatar book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Katara wanders off to the streets of Ba Sing Se and saw the Jasmine Dragon. Inside, she saw Iroh sitting on one of the tables, his hands slumped upon his face.

Katara: (Knocks on the door) Iroh?

Iroh: Oh. Hello Katara. (Looking sadly at Katara)

Katara: (Enters the tea shop) I'm sorry about Zuko.

Iroh: No. Its okay. I gave him the freedom to choose. Unfortunately, he made a bad decision.

Katara: What are you gonna do now?

Iroh: I don't know. Perhaps continue my business serving tea here.

Katara: Maybe I can help-

Iroh: It's okay. (Stop into the kitchen for a few seconds) Would you like some tea?

Katara: If it's not too much trouble, yes please.

Iroh: (steps into the kitchen for a few minutes and came out holding an authentic-designed cup with Jasmine tea) Here. Drink it while it's hot.

Katara: Thank you. (Took a sip from the tea) It's delicious.

The scene changes to Zuko's cabin. Still trying to sleep, but keeps thinking about his uncle. Suddenly, he was awoken by a guard trying to tie his hands with a rope.

Zuko: What the?! (Trying to burn the rope)

Azula: (Walked through the door) It's useless brother. Those ropes are fire-proof. So, it's no use trying to escape. (Smiling wickedly)

Zuko: What are you doing!?

Azula: (Laughing) How gullible can you get? Falling for this trick twice! Well, what can you expect from a banished prince?

Zuko: You lied to me! ( Still trying to break free )

Azula: Of course I did! How else can I persuade you to come with me? Shame I left our uncle, but, you will do.

Zuko: What do you want?!

Azula: What I wanted from the beginning! Bring you back to the fire nation and put you in jail! Simple! (Smirking) So… Guards, bring him to the prison cell! Make sure he doesn't escape. We're departing tomorrow at dawn. (Disappears from the room and leaving Zuko to the guards)

Now the scene goes went to Aang still looking for Toph.

Aang: I wonder where she went? (Suddenly, Aang remembered that Toph told him that she's going to visit her mother at the huge mansion on the 3rd district)

Aang: (Thinking) I hope nothing bad has happened to her… (Running towards the mansion)

* * *

_end of the 2__nd__ chapter..._

_leave a review... Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath**

By: Bubblegum's friend

* * *

**Minna-san: **I don't own Avatar.

**Summary: **The aftermath of Avatar book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

At the Ba Sing Se Bei Fong mansion, Toph is tied to a pole by Xin Fu and master Yu.

Toph: (Struggling) What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know who I am?!

Xin Fu: Of course we do! That's why we're doing this!

Toph: Who sent you?

Master Yu: Who else but your beloved father.

Toph: No way!

Xin Fu: Yes way. He paid us to bring you back. But judging from the trouble you caused us, I don't care if he pays us! I just want to destroy you!

Toph: (Smirking) Yeah! Right! You're no match for me! I can beat you easily!

Xin Fu: (Laughing) Not when you're tied to a pole!

Suddenly, Aang bursts from the door.

Aang: Not anymore! (Shoots a powerful wave of air cutting the ropes that was holding Toph)

Toph: Thank you, Aang. (Looks at Xin Fu and Master Yu) Now You!

Master Yu: Umm… Xin Fu, I think we should- (Before he could finish, Xin Fu interrupted)

Xin Fu: No. I think we can handle them. (Smiling)

Toph: In your dreams! (Stompd her foot to the groun sending blocks of boulders to Xin Fu and Master Yu)

Xin Fu: (Dodges the boulders and kicked a rock towards Toph) Yu! Get the avatar!

Toph: (Evades the rock) Aang! He's yours!

Aang: With pleasure! (Swung his staff blowing Master Yu to wall, unconscious)

Xin Fu: I always knew he was a weakling!

Toph: Take this! (Raised her hand and created a small mountain rising Xin Fu to the ceiling and hit his head)

Aang: Yeah!

Toph: (Turned her back at Xin Fu) He's the weakling.

Behind, Xin Fu struggles to get up and threw a large boulder at Toph.

Aang: (Screaming) Toph! Watch out!

Toph: I know. (Toph dodges, waved her hand backwards an threw a larger boulder back at Xin Fu causing him to fall unconscious)

Ang and Toph went outside and walked back to Appa0

Toph: Thanks for saving me. I should've known that the letter was a trap.

Aang: No problem. I'm just glad you're okay.

The scene goes back to Zuko, locked in a cell.

Zuko: (Thinking) I gotta get out of here! (Suddenly, he saw a sharp chunk of glass near the corner of the cell) I got it! (He crawled to the corner and tries to cut the rope with the glass. After a half hour, he's finally broke free) thank goodness! Now, all I need to do is to get out this jail cell! It's almost dawn! But, how?

Suddenly, he saw a sleeping guard near the cell and walked silently to him and nabbed his keys, opened the door, and ran outside.

Fire soldier: (Awoke) Huh! What? (Noticed the open jail cell and rang a bell) THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!

Zuko: (Running through the hallway) Shoot! (When he reached the dock, he found Azula waiting for him)

Azula: I guess I underestimated you, brother. (Smiling wickedly)

Zuko: Get out of my way! (Clenching his fists)

Azula: (Giggling) What are ou gonna do? Challenge me to an Agni Kai?

Zuko: (Paused for a few seconds) Yes!

Azula: Then you'll regret it! (Started firing blue flame at Zuko)

Zuko dodges and shoots Azula with fire.

Azula: (Laughing) Is that all you've got? (Did a somersault and kicked Zuko in the stomach)

Zuko spat blood and jerked backwards then he spotted the fire-proof rope that Azula used and tries to grab it.

Zuko: I could use this!

Azula: I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't care! All I know is you're no match for me! (Charges at Zuko and released a powerful thunder strike in a form of a punch)

Zuko: (Thinking) If I can just- (Zuko evades the attack by ducking and pushed Azula to the door and tied her hands to the doorknob)

Azula: Hey! Get me outta here!

Zuko ran to the stairs and jumped to the ground before the ship can set sail and started running to Ba Sing Se.

Fire soldier: (Opened the door to the dock and slammed Azula to the wall) What happened here?

Azula: Idiots! He's getting away! Get him! Kill him if you must!

Fire soldier: Yes princess Azula!

Azula: Get Mai an Ty lee! Tell them to meet me at the fire nation in two days!

* * *

_end of the 3__rd__ chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftermath**

By: Bubblegum's friend

* * *

**Minna-san: **I don't own Avatar.

**Summary: **The aftermath of Avatar book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Here, we have Zuko running through Ba Sing Se and behind him are a group of Fire Nation soldier.

Zuko: They're gaining on me! I have to lose them! (Suddenly, he spots a barn and ran through it and opened the gate sending chickenpigs and dragonflies running and flying towards the soldier)

Fire soldier: Look out! It's a stampede! (the soldiers starts running back to Azula's ship and ended up with burning hair)

Zuko: I lost them! Whew! (Then he looks up and saw that he was standing at the front of the Jasmine Dragon)…

Then the scene goes back to Iroh and Katara finishing their tea.

Katara: (Lays down the cup silently) The tea was delicious. Thank you.

Iroh; I'll go wash the dishes. It's the least I can do.

Iroh: Thank you. (Forcing a smile)

Katara: Where's the kitchen?

Iroh: It's in the back door.

Afer Katara enters the back door, Zuko opens the front door quietly.

Iroh: I'm sorry. We are closed right now- (Turns around and saw Zuko standing by the entryway)

Zuko: …Uncle…I'm sorry…

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds then Iroh rushed to Zuko and gave him a hug.

Zuko: I'm sorry, uncle.

Iroh: Apology accepted. What happened to you? You're wounded. And you have blood on your face?

Zuko: Azula… lied to me. Again.

Iroh: (Pats him in the shoulder) We'll get her soon.

Then, Katar steps out of the kitchen carrying the clean dishes.

Katara: I'm done with the-

Zuko: Uncle! What is she doing here? (Pointed at Katara)

Katara: (Took a fighting pose) Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?!

Zuko: I'm not here to fight!

Iroh: It's okay, Katara. My nephew has come here to make amends.

Katara: (Looked at Iroh) How can you be so sure?

Iroh: Look, I'll just slip through the back door and let you sort this out yourselves.

Iroh went to the back and closed the door, grabbed a water glass and started listening to Katara and Zuko.

Katara: What are you doing here? I thought you joined Azlua? (Angry look)

Zuko: I thought I did. But ended up being tricked again.

Katara: That's what you get for believing others so quickly! I know the feeling. (Turned away and sat on one of the chairs)

Zuko: 9He knew that Katara was reffering to him and sat on the opoosite chair)… I'm sorry.

Katara: (Calaming down) What have you got against your sister anyway?

Zuko: (Pausing for a seconds) Ever since we were young, she always gets the better of me and always tries to outdo me in every possible way.

Katara: You told me at the crystal cave that the Fire nation kolled your mother too, how is that possible? She's also a Fire Nation.

Zuko: (Looking more confident talking to Katara) It all started when my grandfather can't decide who will be the next Fire Lord. He likes my dad but he favored uncle more. Then the next day, our grandfather and mother were nowhere to be found. Everyone thought that our dad killed them, but they haven't got any proof. And they made him Fire Lord.

Katara: (Turns around) That's terrible!

Zuko: What are you doing here anyway?

Katara: I was passing by and I saw your uncle here. He's looking very sad, so I came in.

Zuko: I guess I made a really bad decision this time. (Frowning)

Katara: … Sorry I couldn't heal your scar back at the cave.

Zuko: It's okay. Scar or no scar, I'll do whatever I want.

Little did they know Azula was storming down the streets of Ba Sing Se looking for Zuko.

Azula: (screaming) I know you're out there Zuko!

Then, she saw a trail of Zuko's blood ending in the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant.

Azula: So that's where you're hiding.

Just as Zuko and Katara were talking, Azula shattered the door to pieces.

Katara: (Shocked) Azula! (Looks at Zuko ferociously) You led her here!

Zuko: I didn't do it! (Looks at Azlua) How did you find me?

Azula: (Didn't pay any attention to his question) Well, well. What have we here? A fire bender and a water bender? Together? You really are a traitor, Zuko. But who cares? You're both going down! (Threw lightning bolts at Katara and Zuko)

Zuko: I didn't lead her here! You have to believe me!

Katara: Okay! I believe you! Duck!

Zuko dodges Azula's attack and threw a fire ball.

Azula: (Laughing) You think you can beat me with that? Ha!

Suddenly, Iroh came out of the back room and fires up a thunder strike.

Iroh: But maybe this can!

Azula: Oh look! The old geezer! No matter! I can take you all myself! (Launched a horizontal flame sending the three of them crashing to the wall)

Katara: Take this! (Sends sharp pieces of ice towards Azula and pinned her to the wall)

Azula: What-? What is this?

Iroh: And this is for damaging my restaurant! (Emits a powerful shock of thunder to Azula causing her to fall unconscious)

Some of the guards found Azula slumped on the wall and carried her back to the ship.

Iroh: Oh no! (Looking around) It'll take days for me to repair this damage!

While Iroh is fixing a chair, Katara is busy healing Zuko's wounds.

Katara: Give it a couple of minutes, and your arm will be okay.

Zuko: …Thank you.

Katara: (Smiling) … You're welcome.

* * *

_end of the 4__th__ chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aftermath**

By: Bubblegum

* * *

**Minna-san: **I don't own Avatar.

**Summary: **The aftermath of Avatar book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Then the scene goes back to a sleeping Sokka, whose face is full of drawing because Momo found a quill pen and started drawing odd pictures on Sokka's face.

Sokka: (Half awake) Wha-? Aang? (Looking around) Guess they're not back yet. I'll just go to the pond and get a drink. (Once Sokka reached the pond, he saw his reflection)

Sokka: (Eyes widened) Aaaaaaghhh!!! (Screaming like a maniac)

After the scream, the scene goes back to Iroh's tea shop. The inmates are busy repairing the damage.

Iroh: (Wiping his forehead) Whew! Thank you for helping us Katara. But we have plenty more to work on.

Katara: It's okay.

Zuko: (Sarcastic tone) Uncle, why can't we just continue this tomorrow! I'm tired!

Iroh: If you still have the energy to talk, then you're still okay. (Grinning)

Zuko: (Sweeping the floor) Fine! (Sweeps the floor even faster)

Iroh: What about you Katara? Maybe your friends are getting worried about you. It's getting dark.

Katara: Maybe you're right. (Looking outside the window)

Iroh: Zuko, why don't you see her out?

Zuko: Sigh. Okay. (Drops the broom)

Outside the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant.

Katara: Whoa. I guess Azula did a larger damage on the outside. (Looking at the broken signboard, shattered windows and the broken door)

Zuko: We'll fix it tomorrow.

Katara: I gotta go now. Good bye.

Zuko: …Wait… (Grabs her hand)

Katara: Why? (Turns around)

Zuko: (Blushing a little) …Thank you.

Katara: You're welcome. Bye! (Waved her hand goodbye as she ran to the street)

When Zuko went back inside, he saw his uncle smirking.

Zuko: (Sweating) A-are you listening to us? (Nervous)

Iroh: (Giggling) M-m-me? Of course not! Mfft! (Trying to hide his laugh)

Zuko: I-I'm going to my room! (Stomps back to his room)

Iroh: Sigh. (Smiles at Zuko)

The scene changes to Sokka trying to wipe his face with a towel and saw Katara walking back.

Katara: (Started laughing uncontrollably) Ha! Ha! Ha! W-what happened t-to you?

Sokka: (Pointing to his face) Look at what Momo did to me!

Katara: Well, you should thank Momo! He made you more attractive! (Started laughing again)

Sokka: Fine! Go ahead and laugh! Hey! There's Aang! And he found Toph!

Katara: Toph! Are you okay We were worried about you so we came back.

Toph: I'm okay now. Aang saved me from those two bounty hunters.

Aang: (Blushing) Aw! It was no big deal! (Noticed Sokka) What happened to you?

Katara: It's a long story.

Toph: Can we stay here for the night? I'm so tired!

Aang: I guess we can. And besides, Appa's asleep now. By the way, Katara, what did you do?

Katara: (Paused for a few seconds) Just… Wandered through the streets. (Staring at the campfire, smiling)

* * *

_end of the 5__th__ chapter_


End file.
